Promise to future
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon always views Killua as little brother because Killua is younger than Gon and Killua is sick of it because he wants Gon to see him as a guy for he is in love with Gon. Too bad Gon is too dense to sense that. What would Killua do? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) Younger Killua x Older Gon
The same scenery started again, in which a silver haired boy growl at the sight in front of him. His sapphire eyes narrowed at all those who flock around his treasure.

"Gon, let me carry your bag"

"Let me walk you home"

"Shall we go for a karaoke? My treat"

And the girl with the long raven, green streaks hair named Gon only smiled politely to refuse before then her hazel eyes scan her surroundings. Her smile brightens as she sees the silver haired boy.

"Killua" Gon called out, earning his attention. Killua can't help but smiled at that as he sees Gon coming towards him "Sorry if I made you wait. Let's go" Killua nodded at that.

Some girls are now coming towards Gon and Killua.

"Gon, he is so cute~" one of them squealed towards Killua "Is he your little brother?"

Killua narrowed his eyes in anger for them but the girls didn't care as they thought Killua look cuter and more handsome when he does so.

It's true that so many people mistake Killua as Gon's brother since Gon always treats him like one as Killua is younger than Gon. Their age differences are 5 years old where Killua is 12 years old while Gon is 17 years old.

Silently, Killua hates that. He hates that Gon always views him as a younger brother although the good thing of being her younger brother would be Gon would spoils him and he didn't mind that. But there are times he wants her to view him as a guy for he has a crush on her.

A crush? Yeah, ever since Gon had become his next door neighbor and being always spends time together all these years, he had develop crush on her.

The sad thing was, Gon never views him as a guy, only as a little brother.

How he wants to grow up fast, fast enough to make Gon acknowledge him as a guy that she can depend on.

"Killua" Gon called out causing Killua to turn his head towards Gon "Let's go home now, shall we?" Gon then proceeds to hold Killua's hand as they walk home. Since they are neighbours, sometimes they would go back home together though there are a times when both of them can't go back together for Gon sometimes is busy with her club activities.

Silently, Killua look at their intertwined hands in hatred. Gon only does this naturally with the feeling of a sister with little brother, not lovers. Slowly, he looks up to notice how much difference of his height with Gon, clearly he needs few more centimeters in order for him to be taller than Gon. This calls for more milk and playing basketball for him.

Gon begins to release her hand from Killua's "It's snowing today, tighten your scarf all right" Gon said with a smile as she slightly bend down to fix Killua's scarf causing him to sigh at that. After she finish, the two resume walking.

"So, how was your day?" Gon asked

"Just the usual" Killua answered casually.

Gon gives a teasing smile at that "Usual day with your fangirls again?"

"Gon-neesan, you know that I hate the topic with fangirls" Killua answers in annoyed tone at the fangirls and at he has to call his crush as nee-san (sister). It was because all of Killua's siblings are guys and he always wants a sister so when Gon comes into the picture, he calls Gon as nee-san the first he met her. That is the biggest mistake he ever made as he can't view her as nee-san anymore.

Gon softly laughs at that which made Killua blushed "Alright, I'm sorry. Nee-san really happy to know that my Killua is really popular" Gon now begins to giggle at that and begins to pat Killua's head.

Killua can only glare at the ground for that remark and action. Why can't she be jealous at that? Why can't she notice his feelings? Why must she be so dense?

Still, was getting taller is the only option for Gon to acknowledge him? Seems he needs to beat some sense towards his dense crush.

"Hey, Gon-neesan" Killua softly called out, making Gon look at Killua. "I'm tired of this" Killua begins to release his hand though he silently didn't want to.

Gon blink in confusion, not knowing what Killua meant with that.

"I'm tired to be your little brother. I'm tired to see all of those guys flocking around you. I'm tired to call you Nee-san" Killua narrowed his eyes in which made Gon flinch.

"But most of all" Killua paused before continued "I'm much more tired that you can't see me more than just a little brother"

Gon widen her eyes for a moment before took a step back "Look Killua, why don't you calm down for a while"

"I am CALM!" Killua exclaims at the end which made Gon sweatdrop.

"That is totally debatable from my point of view" Gon pointed out.

Killua didn't say anything afterwards. He just come towards her and takes off his scarf then put it on Gon's neck as he grabs on both ends of the scarf, slightly pulling it causing Gon to slightly bend down as well.

"In few more years, I will be taller than you. When that happens-" Killua gives a smile then proceed to kiss her suddenly, causing Gon to widen her eyes.

"Be my girlfriend, Gon Freecs" Killua smirked as he broke the kiss, his smirk widen seeing Gon looking flustered.

After that, Gon are unable to view Killua as a little brother anymore while Killua seems having fun teasing his soon-girlfriend-to-be.

XOMAKEX

5 years later….

"Hey, Gon" Killua said, calling a very familiar someone.

Gon sighed a bit at that "You mean Gon-sensei, Killua. Show some respect" Gon said as she sees Killua come towards her.

"Yeah-yeah, sensei~" Killua gives a teasing smile as he is now in front of Gon.

Killua is now few centimeters taller than Gon as he didn't stop drinking milk and keep playing basketball. Thanks to that, he is now a captain in basketball club that represent the school.

"But I prefer to call you Gon. After all, you are my girlfriend" Killua smirked as he stole a peck on her cheek.

Ever since Killua has been taller than Gon, his confidence is boosted as well. Heck, never mind the age gap, at least the height gap is being taken care of already.

"Geez, you troublesome student and boyfriend" Gon mumbled as she blushed.

Killua only grinning at that before then notice it is snowing.

"Oh, I didn't know it would be snowing today" Gon said as she catch a snowflake on her palm.

Killua smiled at that "Reminds us of our promise 5 years ago right? Where I declare when I would be taller than you, I would make you my girlfriend"

Gon blush more at that, it wasn't exactly a promise but still, Killua kept it.

"Another promise from me then" Killua said as he slightly tilt Gon's chin with his index finger "When I graduate, let's get married"

"H-HUH!?" Gon exclaims in surprise, if Killua didn't hold her chin, he would see her jaw dropping.

"Let's seal it with a kiss then just like before" Killua said then press his lips against hers, sealing the promise.

And Gon knew that Killua would keep that promise, just like when he declares he would be his boyfriend.


End file.
